This invention relates to aerodynamic structures of the type disposed on the cab roof of highway truck tractors for reducing the aerodynamic drag of the tractortrailer vehicle, and, more particularly, to apparatus for mounting the structure to the cab roof which permits the structure to be disposed in its raised operating position or in a lowered position for transport of the truck tractor from the factory to the dealer or customer.